The present invention relates to a heater having a chamber for the circulation of heat conveying medium, which chamber has connections to a heating medium circuit, the chamber preferably at least partly contacting a solid heat storage core. Further, this invention relates to a heating installation having a heater according to the invention using solar energy.
Such heaters or heaters of similar types are for instance used in hot-water central heatings, the heat sources of which are gas firings, oil firings, solid fuel incinerators, but also solar collectors.
DE-U-9401979 discloses a heater having a solid heat storage core through which a heating pipe register extends in a meander-like fashion, hot water flowing therethrough as a heat conveying medium. The heat storage core is penetrated by air passage pipes extending vertically through the heater and being open at their upper and lower ends, which pipes can be closed at their upper opening by means of sliders. These air passage pipes are penetrated by the heating pipe register and allow ambient air to flow upwardly from below through the heater, thereby generating heat convection.
Other known heaters generally consist of a jacket made of sheet metal and having maximum outer surface, inside of which the heat conveying medium heated by the heat source circulates and, while doing so, conveys its heat to the heater jacket and is returned to the heat source after having cooled down. The drawback of such a heater resides in the fact that the heat storage capacity of the heater jacket is rather low. The admission of heat conveying medium to the heater generally takes place intermittently as controlled by a thermostat, so that the heater is constantly subject to a considerable heating and cooling cycle.